Fallout Equestria: PnP
The Fallout: Equestria: Pen & Paper (commonly, The Fallout Equestria: PnP, or FoE: PnP), is a Table Top Role Playing Game, Created by Sunrise and with input from Kkat and a variety of people from the Fallout Equestria Resource in early 2012, that uses a D10 based roll under system, much like the Warhammer 40K Dark Heresy, and Palladium Table Top Systems. The game system features 7 playable races as well as many mechanics from the Fallout video game franchise, including AP, DT and DR, Traits, Perks, and Karma. As well as many mechanics inspired by, or pulled from the Fallout: Equestria main fic, including: Magic, Shamanism, and Virtue. Since its creation the Fallout Equestria: PnP has received many updates, Mods, Homebrews and Spin Offs. Major Updates and Modifications Below is a list of notable updates and Modifications/Homebrews that have been popularized by the FoE: PnP community. Fallout Equestria: PNP (Revised), A.K.A. Kkat Core On July 7th, 2012, Kkat, with help from Sunrise and others from the Fallout: Equestria Resource took the original base rule book and revised it, creating the Fallout: Equestria: PNP (Revised). Both updating the formatting and reworking a large portion of the rules and lists. This revised rule set has since become the official rule set, replacing the original, and is colloquially known as "Kkat Core". Mods and Homebrews A large amount of Modifications and Homebrews have been created by the community at large to build off of and/or improve upon the original rule set as well as Kkat Core. Some of these lists are still being updated upon, while others have long since been completed. You can find the most notable additions below: Tier arranged Fo3/NV Weapon List (Created by Sam Foreman) Created: March 8, 2012. Last Known Edit: September 4, 2013 The original Item list for the original Fallout: Equestria PnP system. This list put all of the Weapons and armor from Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, as well as some clothing and, and item mods. Adding over 200 Weapons, and more than 50 pieces of armor/clothing, The Tier arranged Fo3/NV Weapon List, is the basis for many of the popular mods and homebrews still used. Fallout: Equestria Weapons - TenMihara House Copy (Created by Jordan Cameron) Created: April 3, 2012. Last Known Edit: Unknown Following the Tier arranged Fo3/NV Weapon list, the TenMihara House Copy, Improves upon the previous works of Strobe and introduces the two stage AP cost (e.g. 15/10) of Pump, Lever and Bolt Action weapons. As well as some Item re-balancing and new special rules. It was put into the Kkat Core Rule set as an optional "Advanced Weapons and Armor List". Mad_Modd's Tiered Equipment List (Created by Mad_Modd) Created: December 12, 2012. Last Known Edit: Unknown One of the more widely used Modifications for Kkat Core, Mad_Modd's Tiered Equipment List expands upon the base equipment lists provided by the base rule set and organizes them into neat, tiered lists based on the item types, as well as an updated and comprehensive special rules section for the various Items. Muny perk/trait list (Created by: Jasper Entwistle) Created: October 8, 2013. Last Known Edit: Unknown Building upon the Perks and Traits found in Kkat Core, the Muny perk/trait list re-formats the traits found in Kkat Core, into a more reader friendly Spreadsheet, and features 145+ New general and racial perks, as well as new General and Racial Traits. High Tide Changes (Created by P. Igrach) Created: April 24, 2015. Last Known Edit: November 26, 2016 A later modification, The High Tides Changes not only expanded upon the previous lists available, but also added more depth and information, including minimum,maximum and average damage, more detailed weapon types, improved charts, Weather, Advanced actions and more. ShadySteps Modifications (Created by ShadySteps) Created: Unknown. Last Known Edit: Unknown A rather substantial homebrew to Kkat core, the Shadysteps Modifications brought in sex mechanics, for erotic role play, as well as an improved bestiary. In addition, the ShadySteps Modifications brought changelings as a playable race. The Master List System The Master List System, is a massive Kkat Core system list overhaul created by Zen Harmonics in January 2014. Featuring Over 40 playable races, 500 Items, 800+ Perks and Traits Combined, 150+ Spells and more. This system update featured many of the works listed above, re-balanced for better game play, as well as a litany of new and original content. The Master List System saw frequent updates and revisions until it was adopted by Dead Tree Studios, for their Fallout Equestria PnP Printed Game in late 2015. Spin-Offs The Fallout Equestria: PnP has inspired a fair amount of spin off games, with varying levels of change when compared to Kkat Core. Fallout Equestria: PnP By Dead Tree Studios The Fallout Equestria: PnP created by Dead Tree Studios, is a rather large print project of the Master List System. With the permission of Kkat as well the other major creators of their source material, Dead Tree Studios announced their intention of creating and selling a massive 6 book "Core Book Set" using the master list system created by Zen Harmonics. Boasting a massively comprehensive system, Dead Tree Studios promised 12 Races, 1000+ Perks and Traits combined, 800+ Items, 200+ Spells as well as new skills, crafting, shamanism and more, into 6 physical books, building upon the already massive Master List System. Currently 5 out of the 6 books have been completed and released, with plans for the 6th book, The Gilded Cage, to be released around BronyCon 2019. The Core Books The 6 Core Books announced by Dead Tree Studios are: The Wasteland Survival Guide, which focuses on all the core rules that players need to know. It is the only book needed to play the game. Diary Of A Mary Sue: A Character Creation Guide, which provides players with all the tools they need for seamless character creation, including character sheet walkthroughs and extended race lore. The Overmare: A Game Master’s Guide, which goes into everything a Game Master would need to run a game, including loot tables and NPC charts. Hoofticuffs: A Martial Arts Guide, which expands on our Martial Arts lists and systems. The Locked Safe, which is their system compendium. It contains all the expanded lists for items, spells, perks, and more. The Gilded Cage: Fallout Equestria PnP Bestiary is our Bestiary with all our Mobs, Monsters, and Bosses, as well as a section on how to build your own. Contributors Credited Dead Tree Studios credits the following contributors in their books: * Kkat * Sunrise * Shadysteps * uSea * Doubleclick * Ulushia * Madmodd * Complexity * Clockwork Mage Future Plans Dead Tree Studios has announced their plans to release race expansions after the completion of their core rule books, with the first race announced to be Changelings. Where To Find Physical and Digital Copies of their books, as well as printable and auto-completing character sheets are available through their website. Fallout Equestria RPG By ArcherofHope Another popular Spin off is the Fallout Equestria RPG, a Table top game system inspired by the Fallout Equestria: PnP. While based off of the original Fallout Equestria PnP, This system is significantly different from Kkat Core, replacing health with a wound system, AP with a set 2 actions per turn,adding hindrances, as well as a series of minor and major mechanical changes across the entire game. Having started in December 2012, the system saw a number of updates and expansions, with the last update to the system was in November 2016, and a blog post from the creator in March 2017 explaining that they were sidelining the Fallout Equestria RPG for a New LARP Project, with hopes to continue the Fallout Equestria RPG at a later date. Where To Find Digital copies of the system and character sheet can be found on their website. Fallout Equestria The Tabletop RPG By Kattlarv The Fallout Equestria The Tabletop RPG is another spin off of the Kkat Core System. Created by Kattlarv in January 2013, it exists as a Google Slide Deck, featuring a major overhaul of the Kkat Core rule set. With Classes (templates), a revamped magic system, flaws, expanded skills, indepth armor types and more, it offers a new take on the Kkat Core System. Where To Find You can find the Slide Deck Here. Category:RPG Games Category:Tabletop Category:Fallout: Equestria Games Category:Lists